fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Archipelago
The Broken Archipelago is a small set of tropical islands within the Relic Isles. A beautiful place that is filled with all kinds of ancient artifacts and ruins. Monsters like Lagiacrus roam the seas, and the skies are filled with Lanularae. There is evidence of a catastrophic event that happened in the past. Areas Base Camp The base camp is set on a small island, if you can even call it that. It is barely big enough for the camp. A large, stone overhang gives it cover, keeping it hidden from potential threats. Going to the west leads to area 1 and going east, you can dive into the water to get carried by the current for a shortcut straight to area 9. Area 1 This area is small and simple. There are a few trees around, and some stone pillars can be seen in the ocean to the south. Going west leads to area 3 and going north lets you swim to area 2. Going east take you back to the base camp. Area 2 Area 2 is another small area. Ludroth tend to gather here. There are a couple of small ruins scattered around, but other than that, there isn't much to it. The west exit leads to area 4, the northeastern exit leads to area 9, and the southeastern exit leads back to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is a bit of a larger area. Many large rock formations and cliffs can be seen in the southern ocean, and large flocks of Lanularae can be seen in the sky around these cliffs. Bosenoth can be found sunbathing in large herds, and will sometimes move from area to area to knock fruit out of trees. The west exit leads to area 5 and the east exit leads back to area 1. Area 4 Area 4 is a large area mostly underwater. The only bit of land is a small island in the center. The small island is just big enough to hold flying monsters such as Rathian that may choose to roost there. Many aquatic monsters will pass through here, as it is practically the center of the Broken Archipelago. The west exit leads to area 5, the northwest area leads to area 6, the east exit leads to area 2, and the northeast exit leads to area 9. All exits are in the water. Area 5 This area is similar to area 4 in size and the fact that most of it is underwater, but there are three small islands rather than just one. At the bottom of the ocean in this area, some ruins can be found. Remnants of what appears to be some old stone buildings. The southeast exit leads to area 3, the northeast exit leads to area 4, and the north exit leads to area 6. Area 6 Area 6 is in the middle of the ocean. There is no land in this area, but there are many stone pillars scattered around the ocean floor, some even rising out of the water. These cannot be climbed on though. The southwest exit leads back to area 5, the southeast exit leads to area 4, and the east exit leads to area 7. Area 7 This area is an underwater cave of sorts. To be more accurate, it's in an ancient, submerged stone building. Ancient artifacts can sometimes be seen floating around. Underwater monsters like to use this area as a resting spot. The southwest exit leads back to area 6 and the east exit leads to area 8. Area 8 This area seems to be on top of an old, large, broken stone pillar. It is surprisingly large. Some plants have been growing, giving it a more natural look. While most flying monsters nest in area 4, Lanularae tends to nest here. The west exit leads to area 7 and the southeast exit leads to area 9. A large tower can be seen in the middle of the ocean to the north. It isn't the Astral Tower though... Area 9 Area 9 is another mostly underwater area. Straight through the middle, from north to south, there is a land bridge that cuts the area in half. In the distance to the east, more islands can be seen. The north exit leads to area 8, the west exit takes you through the water to area 4, and the south exit leads to area 2. The shortcut from the base camp takes you to the eastern side in the water. Theme Notes *The Broken Archipelago has gone through many different concepts. Starting as a forest that changes with the seasons, then becoming a basic forest with a river known as Stream Valley, and many more that have been forgotten. **The current version is inspired by the base camp of the Deserted Island from Monster Hunter Generations. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86